The Racing Spy
"On your marks, get set, GO GO GO!" the young dragoness raced through the clouds she watched her opponents fall behind her I'm winning she thought with excitement but then out of nowhere a dragon came up from behind her and knocked her out of the sky. "ShootingStar? ShootingStar, ShootingStar!"ShoootingStar woke with a jolt "what?" she groaned "you were screaming in your sleep again" said her little sister Acantha "sorry" ShootingStar said then she walked over to the river that flowed through the house and peered at her reflection ShootingStar was a SwiftWing she had long midnight black hair which she put in a ponytail and a purple streak but instead of having white, black or grey scales her scales where bright pink which was very odd for a SwiftWing and she had huge wings they were bigger than a full grown SwiftWing while her sister Acantha had brown hair which she wore in a ponytail too she had a green streak and she also had an unusual scale colour they were blue and instead of having hair at the end of her tail it ended on a simple point earning her her name. "Sis I keep on getting bulled at school," said Acantha "why?" "because of my scales" "well maybe you are the only one with a normal scale colour and the have the wrong colour" "yeah, I am the only one with a normal scale colour thanks sis" Acantha ran up to ShootingStar and hugged her then ran outside to play. ShootingStar and Acantha where sneaking into the RainWing and NightWing palace "all we need to do is find the scrolls copy them and leave simple" ShootingStar told her sister "Ok, you find the scrolls and I copy them" Acantha answered "And once it is morning I can race someone" ShootingStar said back they nodded at each other and ran inside the palace. "On your marks, get set, GO!" ShootingStar shot past the SkyWings in a fury of wings her huge wings gave her an advantage against the SkyWings. In a matter of minutes she and her sister where splitting her winning "wow wait until mum see's this" they both started flying home on the way they got tackled by a huge NightWing he yelled at them with an earth shaking voice "take me to a SwiftWing dragoness named Adara!" mum! What does this dragon have against mum? Thought ShootingStar "Fine" she answered she could not risk getting herself and her sister killed. "Nightwatcher is that you?" "yes Adara it's me" "where were you? Why didn't you stay?" "many reasons but I am here now," "sorry but what is going on here?" Acantha interrupted "girls this is your father," her mother answered "WHAT!" ShootingStar, Acantha and Nightwatcher yelled together "I have daughters! That was the surprise that you were going to tell me," Nightwatcher said to Adara "yes bet you disappeared before I could tell you," she answered "well now we can be a family" he said to the dragoness. "hey dad can you help me with this?" ShootingStar asked holding a pile of scrolls "what do you need help with?" "Well the SwiftWing queen Starbolt needs information of the other tribes so she sends her best spies out (that’s us) to collect that information" Acantha answered "my girls spy's you two must inherit my stealth, cunning, skills and looks" "in your dreams they inherited all of that from me" their mother said with a smile "fine they… what was that?" said their father when he heard a loud noise coming from the hallway they all walked towards the noise and right in front of them was a dragon who was holding an egg which held one of Nightwacher and Adara's dragonets. Then he shot out of the window and ShootingStar raced after him then she knocked him out of the sky and grabbed his horns and took him back to the house. "you know I would have said yes without you trying to steal my baby sister" "you could have told me sooner now your parents want to kill me" "don't worry I won't let them, now you have to leave I need to put my dress on" "bye I love you ShootingStar" "I love you too Aindrea". When Aindrea left ShootingStar put on her wedding dress and got her hair ready, when she was ready she went outside where she saw her father, "are you ready?" "as I'll ever be." "Agata will be her name" "wonderful name good chose now what will we call our son?" "Arastoo" "wow you are good at naming dragonets" "thankyou, now…"then ShootingStar started coughing really bad so Aindrea had to take her to the hospital. "what's wrong?" Aindrea pleaded the doctor "she has an illness that might kill her but she might survive so there is a fifty percent chance that she will die" the doctor answered. "mum why do you spend so much time in the hospital?" "because I just recovered from an illness so just to make sure I am better I have to go to the hospital a lot ok little Agata" "ok mum" "so hony how are you feeling?" Aindrea asked his wife "misrable I am going to die in five years and my babys don't even know about it" "I am sure they will find a cure" "What if they don't? what will our dragonets say when I die" "I don't know but one thing I know is I love you" "I love you too" Category:Fanfictions